paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pups and the racing rescue
When ryder gets in a racing car it goes out of control and heads for the bay can owen and evervest help rescue him before he ends up causing major damage or will it be too late the day starts bright and sunny ryder so what do u wanna do pups zuma i wanna totally hit the beach rocky i wanna go to a science musem evervest i want to go to jakes moutain owen i agree evervest ryder right we will do it in this order jakes first then the science musem then the beach then eveyone is happy the pups barked in excitment ryder pups get in your vehicles the pups head to jakes moutain jake here comes ryder just then ryder comes in ryder hi jake jake hello pup hi ryder jake ryder am i glad you stopped by as i got something to show you ryder ok jake jake walks to a yellow and black racing car covered in a blue cloth jake ta da i just got it and was wondering if you could do a test drive ryder i would be delighted to jake jake opens to car door and ryder sits in the drivers seat suprised ryder wow jake it looks awesome jake it sure does now here are the keys to them jake passes the keys to ryder and ryder puts it in the ignition switch ryder wow its so loud and beautful jake i know right ryder i wonder what this thing is for? jake thats the handbrake ryder cool jake ive got a snowbording lesson just come and see me if you want anything ryder ok jake jake then grabs his helmet and heads around back ryder time to take this for a ride just then ryders elbow knocked the lock door switch and locked the doors ryder hmm lets see ryder then pulls the hand brake and it rolls forward ryder oh no!!!! the car rolled super fast down the hill jake then sees ryder driving off jake is that ryder? he then relised that ryder was in trouble jake dont worry ill alert owen jake then puts on his snowboarding helmet and heads down the snowboarding course owen that was a great game pups just then jake arrives owen hi jake is everything ok? jake no ryder was in a racing car and its gone speeding off towards the bay owen ok jake no job is too big no pup is too small owen calls the pups to jakes lodge chase paw patrol ready for action owen owen ok pups jake showed ryder a new racing car he bought ryder took it for its first ride but it got out of control and is heading for open water owen i first need skye i need you to see if you can spot the car in the air skye lets take to the sky owen i next need rocky i need you to see if you can open the door rocky green mean go owen i also need evervest i need you to take rocky with you and try to slow down the car evervest ice or snow im ready to go Owen paw patrol is on a roll owen,rocky,skye and evervest head out skye owen i see the car its heading for a bridge it looks like its about to break owen ok rocky and evervest are on their way skye ok evervest rocky as soon as we are close to the bridge you try to open the door rocky ok evervest as soon as evervest got near rocky jumped onto the car owen be careful rocky rocky i will rocky tryed to drill a hole in the roof of the car but wasnt aware of the tree branch ahead owen rocky look out rocky huh owen quicky turned the atv to autopliot and moved rocky away evervest good job owen owen thanks evervest rocky yeah thanks so much owen licks his face owen ill try to turn off the enjine rocky but how owen theres nothing you can use owen then looks around and sees a brick he picks it up but falls off the car owen ouch that hurt evervest owen you ok? owen yeah evervest hop in and we will catch up with the racing car owen ok the car was speeding along the bridge when it snapped ryder uh oh owen chase come to the bridge at the old canon the car is danging over the sea chase chase is on the case owen chase is on his way evervest whats your plan owen? owen when chase come ill attach his winch to the back then once its back on safe ground ill call marshall to checks ryder evervest ok owen chase arrives and waits for his orders owen chase use your winch chase ok owen ruff winch chase then runs to owen and attaches it to the back of the car owen good now you can pull it back while i call marshall chase ok owen owen marshall come in marshall marshall im here owen what do u want? owen can u come to the canion and give ryder a checkup? marshall sure owen ok see you soon owen then runs back owen good work chase rocky owen ive unscewed the door and put it in my truck owen ok rocky just then marshall arrives owen thanks for coming marshall marshall it ok owen marshall then examies ryder marshall nothing broken or brused at the lookout owen good work today pups im very proud of you owen then gives the pups treats and pet them as the day ends